Ancestry
by EderNimrais
Summary: When an artifact from Saito's world appears in front of the man, he and his friend Siesta accidentally are transported to his homeland of Japan. To Saito, a choice needs to be made. Either abandon Siesta and reunite with his family, or forget his family and help one of his closest friends in surviving the harsh world that the planet Earth has become in Saito's absence...
1. Chapter 1 - Just Like Last Time

The darkness of the world known by everyone as nighttime dominated the sky with thousands upon thousands of stars lighting up the universe. The two most obvious features of the night sky are the blue and pink moons that seemed second nature to everyone who lived in the world of Halkeginia.

All except one.

"Ahh… this is wonderful…"

At the Magical Academy of Tristan stayed one of the few commoners allowed in the school. One, if not the most important commoner who went through hell and back in a zero plane with his master, fought off an army and in a sense lived to fight another day, and rescued his blue haired friend just a few days ago, was in a huge cauldron that seemed identical to one he found a long while ago with a fire underneath him.

"Nothing could possibly ruin this…"

Saito said and laid his tired body against the warm iron. With a wooden panel underneath his feet to prevent the fire underneath the iron pot from burning his feet, Saito just let himself go and began relax for the first time in many weeks. Next to the metal pot stood a small tree that held his clothes and also a towel.

Footsteps rung into the ears of the Gandalfr but he just decided to let it lie. His eyes drifted to the two giant moons in the sky in an attempt to distract himself but after looking at them for the last few months, they have lost their one majesty and have been seen as just two color moons to Saito. Again the footstep seemed to grow louder even though they were hitting grass. The man tilted his head to the noise could not believe lightning was hitting twice.

"Siesta!?" Saito exclaimed and sank into the cauldron to hide his dignity. The maid just simply smiled and walked up to the pot of hot as hell water.

"Good evening Saito, I was wondering where you were since Louise is at the capital currently."

Siesta looked at the man and saw only from his nose up from the steaming water. His cheeks were red as roses but neither knew if it was what happened last time between the two or if it is the warm water. Suddenly, an idea hit the woman who smiled which made Saito worried that she was thinking the same thing he was

"Would you mind if I join you?" And with that, Saito knew that things were about to get extremely interesting since Louise was out for the week and everyone else was dead asleep.

"Umm-" Saito began but the very well develop maid decided to begin undressing before he could finish. Saito spun around but every single vibe in his being was yelling at him do these four words.

TURN THE FUCK AROUND!

Saito tilted his head slightly and saw the woman hopped into the cauldron without making a noise. The male turned his body and returned to relaxing on the edge of the pot. He looked at the woman across from him and top half of her womanhood was almost bobbing, like a soft set of pillows floating in water.

"Saito, you seem to be acting strange as of late, are you okay?" Siesta asked and moved in front of the boy and held her right hand on his forehead. By doing this, her chest pressed against his as it took everything in his being to prevent a show downstairs.

"You seem a little warm."

"Well, we are in a hot tub." **"This world's version of one anyway, oh how I would love to have an actual bath." **Saito threw the thought from his head and redirected it to the here and now. "So, anything interesting happen since saving Tabitha?" He asked as Siesta moved next to Saito.

"The same, serving nobles who believe they are superior to anyone."

"I see, so it really is the same."

"Say, remember when you asked about my family and home the last time we were in one of these?"

"Yes."

"You never did tell me what your home and family is like since Miss Va- I mean Louise interrupted us."

"Now that I remember, she did come in just as soon as I was about to explain home."

"Well now is your chance too." Siesta said to the man with a glimmer in her eyes as Saito smiled at it. He looked from his right and lifted his right hand from the water at the smaller of the two moons.

"Well first off, you see the pink moon?" Saito asked as Siesta nodded. "Well, make it maybe… twenty times smaller and you have the size of what my moon was."

"Moon, you mean there is only one moon on your home planet?"

"Yup." Saito said and sank his hand back into the water. "Now things get a bit complicated so stop me when you're confused."

"Alright."

"Where to start… I got it. First, the country I come from has no system of commoner and nobles."

"What, but that-" Siesta began but Saito stopped her.

"Let me finish, the country I come from is called Japan. It, like just about every other country in the world is free from a class system based on power. There was once a time where feudal lords and emperors lead the country and-" Saito glanced at Siesta who seemed already confused. "Oh ya… you don't know what a feudal lord or emperor is."

"I am sorry, could you please explain?"

"Certainly… I think. You see I feel asleep in history class so I don't really remember everything but the parts I assume is that feudal lords are owners of land. However, that system has long since passed."

"I see, it sounds like the nobles today."

"In a sense. Then there is the Emperor, basically the leader of the country. Before I left, we had one still but his power was limited in favor of the people."

"The people, you mean people like you and me?"

"Yup, you would have a voice in my world like everyone else."

"This Japan sounds like a paradise!" Siesta said but did not see the frown on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Earth is… nothing close to a paradise. Halkeginia is more of one than my home because of home things is in my world… Siesta, Japan is… never mind." Siesta looked into his eyes and saw two emotions, excitement but also the more showing is dread.

"How bad is it?"

"To simplify, if you do not have money, you are nothing but labor to most. Japan is an island country which doesn't have many resources and to make matter worse, the country's economy wasn't that well when I left."

"I am sorry I asked." Siesta said as Saito realized that he was getting pity from the woman.

"It's not all that bad. I mean, you take the good with the bad I suppose. Although, you share one quality that no one else seems to outside your family."

"What is that?"

Saito softly pulled at his jet black hair to tell her what he meant. Siesta looked at her reflection in the water and remembered that both she and Saito shared the same hair color. The thought of her childhood and never now showed that no one outside of her family seemed to have black hair like theirs. There was the rare occasion of black someone might have but it never was as black as the night sky the two were currently under.

"Are you saying that I might have an ancestor from your homeland?"

"If you never showed me the zero fighter a while back, then I couldn't say. But since you did and only my country flew one of those in the past, I believe you might be."

"Then we might be related!"

"**Now this is starting to sound like a terrible manga you would find in a store." ** Saito thought as Siesta grabbed his right hand which also meant his hand was in between her jewels. "S-Siesta, my hand is…"

The maid looked down and saw that indeed her tracks of land had in the center Saito's right arm. She looked at the hand and then at the man who came from another world and released his right arm. Saito slowly pulled his arm back and the two sat there in silence for a few moments. A thought entered the mind of the Gandalfr.

"Say Siesta, you told me once that you had an ancestor who traveled the world for magical objects right?"

"Yes, I have forgotten his name but he did indeed search the world for objects that might bring him home."

"I see…" A strong gust of cold wind hit the two as they sank into the warm water to escape it. "I think we had best head in for the night Siesta."

"Agreed… umm… who is going to get out first?"

"Oh crap…"

* * *

Sunlight hit the eyes of the boy wonder who was sleeping in the bed he and his master shared. Saito cracked his eyes open but closed then as the light hit them harshly. He threw the sheets over his head but still the light was so strong that it did not help. He glanced his eyes to the right but did not find the maid he had a bath with yesterday but assumed she was off on her duties.

Saito shifted his body to the left but again found an empty spot on the bed where Louise would sleep. Giving up on the sun being nice on the boy, Saito jumped out of the bed and over to a stand that contained some water. He splashed it on his face, grabbed a nearby towel and cleaned his face up. Saito placed the towel back where he got it and grabbed his jacket and sword and made his way to the outside world.

The familiar began to walk down the hallway as a small messenger was running up to the male. Saito stopped walking and watched the kid fall on his face from sheer exhaustion.

"Hello… I think is the right way to start this conversation. Is there something you need?"

"Headmaster Osmond wishes to see you immediately."

And with that, the kid keeled over and feel asleep. Saito shook his head and casually began walking to the office of the office of the world greatest secret pervert at old age. After a few minutes of walking, he reached the oak door among oak door that actually had importance to the boy right now. Saito knocked on it and waited for a response. Nothing.

"Hello?" Saito said and opened the door. Inside he was what appeared to be a map on the headmaster's desk but he didn't pay no mind to it. He looked around and again no one was in sight.

"Ahh, I thought perhaps you might still be asleep so I went to get myself a glass of tea." Saito turned around and saw the old man standing in the doorway.

"Hello Headmaster, you wanted me?

"Yes, there is something I wish for you to see." Osmond said and walked over to his desk of wood. "What I am about to show you stays here unless her majesty says otherwise."

"Yup, so what is it?"

"First, do you know anything about this map?" Osmond pointed at the map on his table which Saito discarded in his mind. Looking at it, he nearly froze from the shock.

"T-That's!" Saito could not believe what kind of map was in front of him.

"Do speak up boy, what is it?"

"This is a map of my home world. Everything to countries to oceans to the names are on here; although, it appears to be around the 1980's."

"I assume that is a time of year?"

"Yes, reason is because of this red blob on the map." Saito said pointing at the landmass, in the center of it in bold letters read **UNION OF SOVIET SOCIALIST REPUBLICS **"This is amazing, is there anything else?"

"There was one other thing along with it. Here." Osmond handed the boy an object wrapped in cloth. Saito began to unwrap it and nearly dropped the thing in his hands with what it was.

"SHIELD NOW!" Saito shouted in panic at the old man who placed an emergency protection barrier on the object and Saito dropped it onto the floor. A blast of light engulfed the room that made both males close their eyes.

Half a minute later, both opened their respective eyes and inside of the circular shield contained a cloud the resembled a mushroom. Saito feel onto his back with the adrenaline leaving his body.

"Oh my god… that was WAY too close…" Saito said as he just laid on his back as he began to take in everything so far. "First a map of Earth and a gift being the most destructive weapon they have."

"That was that?"

"A nuke, basically take a normal explosion and make it a million times bigger and poisonous. You definitely woke me up alright Headmaster." Saito said as a three knocks came from the door and in came the maid.

"Saito, Headmaster Osmond, did something happen in here; I heard an explosion in here." Siesta said and walked into the room and noticed the map on the table.

"I am sorry Siesta, but I must ask you to leave." Osmond said.

"Actually, I don't see a problem with her being here. In fact, it's perfect with what we were talking about yesterday."

Saito commented with Siesta stopping at the door and turned to the see the men. Osmond clasped his hands together and began to think about Saito's choice of words, but also what the two teens were doing late at night since he heard some of their conversations. Osmond decided that since the boy knew about this better than everybody on the planet, he accepted the boy's words and motioned for the maid to stay.

"Very well Saito." Osmond spoke as Saito motioned to his friend to come next to him.

"What is this map about?" Siesta questioned as Saito smiled.

"This Siesta is my home planet."

"Then where is Japan you spoke about?"

"The four island chain right there." Saito pointed at the continent of Asia where four large islands are located. He did not touch the map.

"Right here?" Siesta placed her finger on the island chain of Japan.

Suddenly, the map began to levitate with the location of where Siesta pointed to. As the map stopped moving upward, the two teens began to move forward without their knowing. Without delay, a huge gust of wind gave a tremendous force that took Siesta off her feet towards it.

"SIESTA!" Saito shouted and grabbed her hand with his right hand and stabbed Derflinger into the ground to stop himself from whatever the map was trying to do. "Crap… crap, CRAP!" Derflinger began to lost more and more ground until the blade came flying out from the ground and both. "NAAHHHH!" Saito shouted and the two souls flew into the map.

Neither of them opened their eyes with how dark it was for them. Saito chose to open his eyes to see what they had gotten themselves into. The Gandalfr's eyes shot open in shock, not believe what happened and where they were.

"Siesta…"

"Yes?"

"Open your eyes."

Siesta slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was a tree with pink petals. Behind the tree stood skyscrapers in the sea of cement with black roads crossing the giant buildings with people in suits walking the sidewalks. Siesta looked at Saito who had a couple of tears run down his face. The maid rubbed the water from his face.

"Where are we?"

"Japan Siesta… home." Saito said as he realized that they were overlooking one of his home country's cities on a hill.

"Now what?"

"Oh crap… we have no money." Saito panicked in the realization that they were basically in trouble without any money.

"I have a little gold on me." Siesta said and dug into her maid pocket and pull out twenty-four pure gold coins which could save them. Saito looked at Siesta and hugged the woman who blushed.

"You just saved us from the hell on the streets Siesta." Saito said as he threw himself to his feet and sheathed Derflinger. "Well, shall we make for a coin shop to trade them in for some money?" Saito held his hand out to the woman who had a different mindset on what he meant.

"You know best in this world." Siesta responded and took his hand and lifted her to her feet. "Thank you Saito…" Siesta said and kissed the boy on the cheek for trying to save him and wanting to help her when it would be easier for him to leave her and find his family.

"Yup, we are in this together."

* * *

**Author's Notes – **Ehh… this is either a hit or miss chapter for me, even more so with this story since I personally don't like Earth Fics on this achieve. I feel I took elements from stories like **"Worlds Connected by Festus Flare" **with Tabitha trading her Halkeginia gold for Japanese yen but considering gold is mostly the main currency, it seems like the only option I have. So ya, I can't take credit for it being original about it.

And the most common question I get with a Zero no Tsukaima story I create. LEMON!? Let's be honest here, if I have not done one in Second Chance, Halkeginia's Revolution with Henrietta or Familiar of Who with Tiffania, then do you honestly think I am going to do one with Siesta? … I can hear the people shouting yes right now. Still, despite not doing one for the two lovely ladies I have used in my stories, this is probably the one that has the greatest opportunity to happen so… we will see; and it doesn't help they are on Rule 34 Island which is a name I hate to hear about Japan.


	2. Chapter 2 - Day 1

Saito and Siesta were inside of an antique coin shop wondering how much the coins from another world would get them. When Saito showed just one coin to the owner of the place, he nearly tripped backwards from the shock of two teenagers have a gold coin and actually did when he saw the male had a small bag in his right hand.

"And where did you two find these?"

Realization hit the boy that in his hands could either be the yen version of ten dollars of ten million. Saito knew he had to lie about this but then the situation came up of Siesta's involvement in the scheme. An idea hit the native that would either work or get them in the jail for a while, hopefully the first.

"You see my ugh… girlfriend here happen to find them as she was cleaning an attic. When she showed the owner, he said that she could have them and so we are here." Saito silently prayed to the Japanese Deities that his lie would work. Siesta slammed backwards to the ground from hearing what Saito called her.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes sir, she tends to do that a lot." Again Saito lied, never seeing Siesta doing this.

"Very well… these seem to be pure gold coins from France which gives them great value here since Europe is half the world away.

"Sooooo… what we looking at for twenty-four identical coins?" Saito placed the bag on the counter as the man pulled each out and could not believe two kids could find such a treasure.

"Let's see… for all twenty-four coins would give you 602,535.024 Yen." (**A/N – Do note that I do not know how the currency of Japan is used in terms of coin and paper system so bear with me here, thx.)**

The store owner said and walked into the back to where his safe was located. Saito turned his attention to his friend who was beginning to reawaken. The woman opened her eyes and saw the male staring at her. Her cheek got red from see him gaze upon her but did not say anything. Saito lifted her to her feet but the woman fell into his chest and hanged there.

"You alright?"

"Yes… just give me a moment to take everything in."

The shop owner returned with a briefcase from the back. "Here you are." The man opened the case and if paper could glow, it would be right now with all the freaking money in it.

"Alright, thanks for the help, really appreciate it." Saito and took the briefcase of cash along with a little slip of paper that showed this was a legal transaction and not a robbed money. "Come along Siesta."

"R-Right, coming!" Siesta said and ran up to Saito who was at the door waiting for him. The two left he store and were walking to who knows where. "Where to now?"

"A clothing store, we need to get you out of your current outfit."

"Why?" Siesta said, wondering why she needed to change.

"Because of cospla-"

"COSPLAY!" Saito cursed his luck, knowing all too well what hearing someone shout that name out loud meant.

"Dang it, hold on Siesta."

Saito grabbed the woman's right hand and tightened both hers and the handle of the briefcase. The two began to run as what appeared to be a army of people with cameras and other picture capturing devices were chasing after them. The two took a sharp turn and found themselves in an alley with no way out but the way they just were. Saito turned his head and found their followers blocking the exit.

The Gandalfr looked at his left hand and saw the runes were still there which gave him hope. "Hold this and don't let go Siesta." Saito shoved the briefcase into Siesta's hands which she nearly fumbled it as the boy gripped his blade which he pretended was a cosplay weapon and quickly let go to get the energy boost he desperately needed..

"What are you- Dahh!" Siesta was lifted off her feet by Saito who held her bridal with the money in her hands and resting on the lap.

Saito leap backwards in the air, so high he landed on the roof of a three story building behind him. He continued to leap from building to building to gain some ground from the people who were giving chase. Siesta looked up at her friend and saw his steady gaze which gave her comfort. She moved her head against Saito's chest and rested it.

Saito looked down and saw what appeared to be a clothing store and leap to its roof and then an alleyway to touchdown on the ground. Saito let Siesta go and the first thing the maid did was dust off her outfit. Saito motioned for her to follow as they left the alley and entered into a rather… pink store, the color of which his master's hair was. Oh the irony…

"Hello mister, madam, how may I help you today?" A woman who seemed in her mid twenties asked as Saito just reliazed another thing. The measurements of Earth and Halkeginia were completely different.

"Ugh yes, my girlfriend here needs help with measurements and a three set of clothes. You see, she is from ahh… France, yes France so she can't understand anything in Japan yet. Could you please help her out with that?" Saito asked as he once again brought up the Siesta was his girlfriend which did not help the mindset of the topic.

"Of course, is there any type of clothing you two were looking for?"

"Just something that will make her look nice but nothing flashy please, we are rather on a tight budget." Saito said as the older woman nodded. "One more thing, could you tell me the name of the city we are in please, I think our plane tickets were wrong."

"Sure, this is Fukuoka sir."

"Thank you. Go with her Siesta, she will get your measurement." Saito walked up to her ear. "The measurements are different in this world alright?"

"Alright Saito." Siesta and woman walked over to a changing room as Saito saw a map of the country.

"Partner, you have been acting different than you would back home." Derflinger said in a soft voice to avoid notice.

"Things are not the same as in Halkeginia. I'll explain everything once we find a hotel room to stay in since I can't really explain in the open. Let's just say we will be on the news tonight because of the little stunt I pull a moment ago."

"I expect you too then, for the three of our sakes." Saito then began wondering about the map of Japan's main four islands, starting with Kyushu. "Let's see… ahh crap, we just happen to be in the complete opposite direction of where my home- wait." Saito glanced as the date this map was created and it read something that made him question himself.

"Something wrong?"

"Yes, either I am finally losing it or this is the year 2020." Saito commented and indeed saw that the date read 2020.

"And that is important why?"

"Because that means I must be in the future. Either that or the dates move faster on Earth then Halkeginia." Saito could only guess why the date was years ahead of what it was last time he was home. "Then that means-"

The two ladies returned from the dressing room and with a handful of clothes. The current one Siesta was wearing is a brown shirt with short sleeves, a jet black skirt, white socks and white shoes on. Siesta had a hair band on her but it seemed only to be decorative and did not hold her hair in anyway. The two walked up to the counter and began to bill the clothes.

"Would you two said you are dating correct?"

"Yup." Saito answered.

"Then you picked the right store, couples get three free sets of clothes today."

"Why is that."

"Beats me, my boss said that today I pick a random couple and they get to have three free sets. I pick you, all I need is your names.

"Saito Hiraga and Siesta…" Saito remembered that he never asked for his friend's last name ever.

"Halkeginia." Siesta commented as Saito caught on to what she meant by it by the name of the world they transported from.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" The cashier commented, never hearing that kind of name.

"Halkeginia, her last name is Halkeginia." Saito said as he helped spell it out to the woman.

"Saito Hiraga and Siesta Halkeginia. Hey, you two happen to have the same initials. Anyway, enjoy the new clothes and have a wonderful day." She waved the two teens out as they took a breath of fresh then let it out.

"Halkeginia, huh, it seemed to work I suppose." Saito commented on the word of choice Siesta chose.

"Well… I could think of any other name that began with a H."

"Couldn't you just use your last name?"

"I would rather not."

"Fair enough, on to finding a place to stay."

Saito said as they just happen to see a good looking hotel on the other side of the block. The two walked in silence as the day was turning late. They continued to the front entrance which opened on its own, surprising the foreigner. Saito gently grabbed Siesta's hand and guided her to the inside front of the hotel. If Siesta could make one comparison to how the place looked, it seemed like a ballroom in the royal castle.

"Hello young master, how-" He noticed that the two were holding hands. "Oh my, are you two perhaps dating?"

"Yes…? May I respond by asking if there is something special about us dating today?"

"Actually yes, today is Couple's Day."

"**That explains why everyone has been acting different today. Still, I don't remember that being a- Oh ya… future." **Saito thought in the back of his head. "So... I image then there is a special deal for us?"

"Yes, 10,000 yen will get you three days here."

"Alright Siesta, hand me the case please?" Saito asked and handed the boy the object. Saito placed the iron box on the counter and popped it open, revealing the money to the man who began to get suspicious.

"I'm sorry, but how did you get that?" All Saito did was show the piece of paper he got from the trade. "Fine, I'll just take this." The man took a bundle of cash equal to the amount needed and closed the briefcase. "Here is your key and number."

"Thanks." Saito said and took the case from the top. The two made sure they were out of hearing range before talking.

"What is it with the number three; first we got three free sets of cloths and now three days here?" Siesta asked as Saito shrugged.

"I'll explain once we get in our room… which happened to be right here."

Saito said and pointed as the door to the end of the hallway. Saito put the key in the keyhole and turned it to unlock it. As he opened the door and saw the room, he saw two things that he desperately missed, a television and a computer. The bathroom was right next to the door on the right, lamps on each of the three corners except where the bathroom was located. A table sat in the center with four chairs with food on it. The most important feature, the bed, sat against the right wall facing the television. To the left showed a door lead to balcony.

"Alright, everyone in." Saito said to his sword and Siesta who walked in. He locked the door and made double sure it was locked. Siesta took Saito's sword from his back and placed it on the center of the table and took a seat for herself.

"I had no idea people were so… different in this world." Siesta commented.

"Yup, that's Japan for ya… now." Saito took a seat across from his friend. "I have no idea how long we are going to be on Earth or if we are going to be here forever. All we can do is hope the old man can find a way to open a portal to get us."

"By the way… you said to everyone that we are dating." Siesta still was coping with the thought that he still said that multiple times.

"Well, two teens by themselves raises suspicion which is the last thing we need. Speaking of which…" Saito said and grabbed the remote to the television and turned it one. Siesta's eyes shot open at what she say.

"What kind of magic is that?"

"There is no magic in this world, just technology." Saito told and turned to the news channel. He got up and sat next to Siesta since the television sat behind him. "And this is why we need to keep a low profile when I comes to use being from Halkeginia.

"We bring you this special news message. Reports have come in by many citizens that they saw someone jumping from multiple buildings with what was believe to be a maid. Although there is no details on who it is, detectives have chosen to look into the matter-" Saito turned off the TV and turned to face his friend.

"My point exactly." He said and walked over towards the computer with Siesta following him.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking up anything worth of interest during the past century, there has to be a reason why things are usually quiet."

"This is quiet in this world?" Siesta said, remembering the leaps from building, free clothes and other stuff.

"Not that, I mean around the world. We have not heard one thing about the affairs of other countries. That is making me worried." Saito said and pulled up the internet, again confusing Siesta.

"What is that?"

"This is the greatest thing to ever-" Saito saw on the screen a lock button that prevented him from accessing the internet. "Hello, what do we have here?" Saito began typing trying to understand what was going on but then three letters popped up covering most of the screen. "Seriously, what do we have here?"

"N.W.O.?" Siesta said each letter that was on the mysterious object. Saito had no idea what it stood for but he concluded that it was not exactly the greatest thing since he could look anything up.

"Well… there goes that plan." Saito got out of his chair and over to the television and then noticed the three letter below the screen on the electronic. **"Okay, something is up, those three letters are starting to worry me."**

"So, what do we do now?" Siesta said and laid down on the bed to relax."

"Something I never thought I would do again."

"Which is?"

"Read a book." Saito said as Siesta shook her head at hearing this. "Wait, is that a PS3?"

"PS…3?"

"Playstation 3, it's a type of device that helps pass the time." Saito leaped from his chair over to grab the control and turned the television onto the channel to play the system, all the while Siesta is wondering why he is so excited.

* * *

"Dance amidst the darkness, amidst the shadows, Coup de Jarnac!"

One man with a top hat who used a bladed baton proclaimed and stabbed the weapon into the humanoid creature. He pulled it back and dark energy came out with it. On the other side stood a male in his late teens with a one handed sword.

"Watch the light of the countless stars in the night sky, Starlight Blast!"

The boy yelled and began a furious fury of slashes with a stab and followed by slashing the opponent in every direction and finally finishing with a circular slash with the light of the blade blinding his enemy. The swordsmen kicked the poor soul to a girl who was not even in her teens yet who held two combat rings.

"The mother of darkness shall entwine you with her tresses, Midnight Cloud!"

The young female commanded and slashed with her bladed rings from the left, then the right, followed by spinning rapidly which gathered dark energy until she finally stopped spinning and chopped the human downward, exploding the magical energy and defeating the enemy.

Saito turned off the game after playing for an hour and explaining to Siesta everything else she needed to understand like electricity and many other oddities in her eyes. Siesta was fast asleep in the bed as the understanding of what those three letters continued to pester him. He rose from his chair and went out to the balcony to get some fresh air and think about what the two were going to do tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's Note – **Bonus points to whoever can name the game Saito played and the three characters he used. Also, this game is next on my game to own and play list

I just realized Saito is basically God Mode…Anyway, I imagine some of you are wondering how I got 602,535.024 Yen as a total of 24 gold coins from Halkeginia. Well, I used a specific French coin called the French Angel Coin and did some conversions from there. Do know that math was my worse subject back in school.

1 USD (United States Dollar) = 102.18 JPY (Japanese Yen)

1 French Angel Coin = 245.70 USD

1 French Angel Coin = 25,105.626 JPY

24 French Angel Coins = 602,535.024 JPY or 5,896.60 USD

So basically Saito and Siesta have a little under 6k to work with at the get go.

On a side note, I finally found a free app that gives me a dictionary and thesaurus to use so that is a huge plus. I really do need one after all.


	3. Chapter 3 - Day 2

**(A/N – I need to say this after reading what I just wrote. In no way, do I want any of the events that I have written to ever come true. The theme is a little more graphic then what I normally write, this chapter alone forced me to bump the rating to M for future chapters with how things are going to play out. You have been warned.)**

The morning sun hit the closed eyes of the foreign woman who tried to cover them with the sheets. The cover of the fabric did little to protect her eyes from the light hitting here as Siesta submitted and opened them. She looked to her right and saw that Saito was sleeping in a chair with his head on the center table.

Siesta rose from the softest bed she ever slept in and stretched her arms. She then rubbed her eyes to see what else was different. The first thing she noticed was that he was surrounded by hundreds of books ranging from small to large.

"I wonder why there are so many books next to Saito."

Siesta asked herself as she remembered what Saito said and mental hit herself for forgetting. Siesta looked at some of the books but could not read a single letter, or even tell if the lines were letters. She rose from the bed and went into the bathroom with a new set of clothes to put on which were a green shirt, blue pants, and white socks.. As she closed the door, the sound woke the male of the room up.

"No whip please… oh, that's right." Saito said and shook his head to wake himself up. "Alright, what's next?" Saito said and placed a book on the Islāmic invasion of Russia Federation that failed. "Never would have thought the Middle East would form a coalition against the Russians since their leader exterminated a group of faithful two years ago. I'm surprised gasoline isn't at ridiculous prices." Saito commented and picked up the next book he got from the library and it shocked him at what the title read. "Oh my god…"

In Saito's hands was the name of a book called "American Traitors" but had an anonymous author. Saito ripped the book open and read the author's notes on the matter and the events leading up to this. Inside stated that in 2017 following the end of the Russian-Arabic war of 2016, the world committee came together and decided that the world should be under one government, each following a set of rules that no one country is exempt from, the system of country states be removed from the planet and replaced by the United Nation body.

As Saito continued to read, he found that the continents of Europe, Australia and the Oceania islands did not protest, all because it meant a not debt to repay since everyone held the same money. Asia was reluctant but ultimately accepted along with the Middle East. South America had to be convinced in lack of better terms to believe this was right for the world. However, North America, mainly the United States of America refused to be a part of this union and stood against it.

Mexico and Canada were especially in a terrible situation considering that they shared borders with likely the only nation that was rebelling against the plot. Both nations agreed to join the new order if they were promised protection from American forces. The book notes that other minor countries refused to give in but none were as threatening as the United States.

On the page Saito was reading, it said that an ultimatum was sent to the Americans from the new headquarters of the order in London saying that if they did not cooperate then deadly action would follow. According to the book, the response was a bombardment of London by American bombers that gave the world the answer. The day would be known as the day the United States turned its back on the world and was name the "Night of Shattered Dreams", kick starting the Third World War with America vs. The World.

Saito closed the book he was reading even though there was still more information to be absorb, the boy decided to wait and take in everything he read.

* * *

In the magical academy sat the headmaster of the school who was surrounded by the teachers in his office in a circle. At the center of this circle sat the mysterious map that sucked in Saito and Siesta.

"So, what do we know about this object?" Jean Colbert ask the headmaster as the rest of the professors were thinking the same thing.

"What we do know is that the object teleports the person to the destination that person points at. When Siesta pointed at the island off this large landmass, a portal sucked both of them in and closed behind them. Saito mentioned that it is a map of his home world."

Osmond told as everyone was beginning to form ideas when a pair of knocked went through the room as it opened the reveal the Queen herself with her guard Agnes behind her.

"I am sorry I arrived so late, I was caught up in an important meeting when I heard the news." Henrietta said and told a seat in the circle of chairs. "So this is the item that took Saito and Siesta?"

"Yes, a question though, where would Louise be since she was last with you?" Osmond asked.

"She is waiting at the castle for me to return after this meeting is concluded. I told her that an accident happened involving financial damages as to not cause her to act on the matter prematurely."

Henrietta said as Osmond nodded, all too well does he understand the woman tends to jump to gun on assumptions, the damages she creates almost every day was proof enough.

"So, do we have any options?"

"I have one." Colbert said as all eyes turned to him. "What if we found a way to create a portal without it taking us in, a summoning portal but without the action of bringing them into servitude?"

"A reverse portal… that is an option but we would have to find the exact location of the two teens."

"What if we sent a team in to find them?"

"That is too risky, we have a general guess of where they are but not an exact. A rescue operation would only lead to more problems if they were not on the other side." Henrietta said, not wanting to send her best woman into a situation with being absolutely sure she would return with them alive.

"So we wait until we can create a portal on both sides I assume?" Osmond said getting a nod from the teachers. "Very well, your majesty, I would like to suspend classes so we can put our full efforts into the endeavor."

"You may do so, I will have the best mages at my disposal to assist in any way they can. Now, is that everything we can discuss?"

"I cannot think of anything else, you may leave whenever you wish your majesty." Osmond said and levitated the map into a glass case at to prevent any more accidents from touch. Everyone began to orderly leave the room as the old men realized that the students were getting an early break.

* * *

"N.W.O…" Saito muttered the three letters once more as he heard footstep in the bathroom and saw the bed was empty. "Yo Siesta, you in there?" Saito heard a feminist squawk which answered his question. "I take that as a yes. I'll be on the balcony if you need me."

Saito said and walked over to the door and went to get some fresh air he desperately needed after cramming the night away. The balcony had a pair of chairs followed by another table. Wooden railing stopped anyone from falling off. Saito looked out and saw a combination of different variation of trees next to towering skyscrapers of steel.

Saito's eyesight turned to the chairs for a second when he once again saw the three reoccurring letters, almost mocking him. Saito quickly walked into the room and back out with the same book that was telling him the war that happened. He slammed to book on the smooth deck railing and turned his attention to finding the page. Siesta popped her head out from inside and then to the side of the man she loved.

"Is something wrong Saito?"

"Give me a minute… here it is. The Third World War as everyone from citizen to high-ranking officers referred to the event began once the Night of Shattered Dreams happened. Soldiers from all over the world assembled to root out and destroy the infectious armies of the United States around the world, ultimately gaining glorious victory with the seizing of the capital of the country and all vital industrial cities. The true fighting lasted a year and a half which resulted in the loss of more men than anyone could count, most coming from the landings of Boston."

Everything was starting to make sense as Saito read a little note in between passages. "One man of the Italian Army noted "I saw the bodies of Italian, German, Russian, and everyone else of the world all over the streets of the ruined city, for every hundred dead solider, one American lay dead among them. It is not a site I or any man in the war is proud of seeing, a once great nation who refuses to join what will save humanity."

"Saito, what does this mean?" Siesta asked, not understand a single thing about what he was talking about.

"There is more. Once the government was overthrown and a true leader was in control of the country, chaos erupted in the remaining populace who continued the war for another two years along with the remaining remnants of America's army, declaring they would rather die a free man than a slave to military dictators. Only in turning the land of the former United States into a lifeless wasteland from coast to coast did the uprising stop with the blood of traitors. At last, true peace is completed under the New World Order."

Saito stopped reading and closed the book while threwing it as hard as he could across the morning sky. "New World Order, this is not the home I remember, that is why things are so different."

"Saito?"

"Yes?"

"What did you just read about?" Siesta asked as Saito gave a tough sigh and took a deep breath.

"The end of a once prosperous world. Siesta, do you remember what I said about you and me being of Japanese decent?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, that no longer exists in this world. You, me, every living soul is living under one harsh, dictatorship where the honest man is taught the error of their ways…" Saito began to get teary of what has become of his homeland. Siesta noticed this and hugged the boy next to her he needed.

"Thanks… I needed this." Saito said and embraced his only friend in this world now. The two continued in each other's embrace but then sirens went off.

"What is that noise?" Siesta asked and held onto Saito's body in worry.

"I don't know, but with everything I have learned, probably something bad." Saito told Siesta to let go of his body which she did and he made a dash for Derflinger who was sitting on the table exactly like yesterday.

"Nice to see you haven't forgotten about me partner." Derflinger commented as Saito got back onto the balcony with Siesta.

"Sorry, but I need to ditch you for now, please forgive me!" Saito told his sword and threw Derflinger up to the roof of the building a level up. Immediately a barrage of hammering slams hit the door.

"Open the door now!" A very heavy voice roared from the other side as Siesta once again began to worry. Saito grabbed her hand to reassure her she would be safe. He lead her to the bed and motioned for her to stay there.

"Coming!"

Saito shouted and ran to the door and removed the lock. The boy turned the doorknob but the door was kicked open as soon as he opened it, sending Saito towards the bed Siesta was sitting on. Saito looked up saw what he thought of as armored soldiers who looked but like robots with an attitude. Three rushed through the doorway and surrounded the duo.

The soldiers all wore the exact same outfit with jet black ballistic vests and olive-green pants. Combat shoes are stale grey and they wore a helmet that covered the entire face which almost looked like a fishbowl on a head of a human.

"Search the room!" The tallest of the trio demanded and the two minors began to go through every cabinet and book Saito currently had.

"What the heck is going on here?" Saito asked getting up, his reward was the butt end of a compact assault rifle in the face that threw him on the ground.

"Order business kid." The man moved his right arm to show Saito the flag of Japan on his vest but with the ironic three letters that seemed to be haunting him.

"Nothing here sir."

"Very well, we are done here."

The leader said and the three left the room as Saito got up to his feet. He walked over to the sink and spit out a bit of blood from his mouth. Siesta handed him and towel which he took and cleaned himself up.

"Has it always been like this?"

"Never, never has police brutality been so violent that they just come in and do whatever they wanted without a reason." Saito said and walked outside to grab his sword from the level above. "Could you start cleaning up while I get my sword, I will help you when I get back in."

"Sure…" Siesta said, still in shock of everything that has happened so far. Saito grabbed onto the window and threw himself to another, and another until he reach the roof of the building where his sword was located.

"Heyyy… you mad at me for throwing you without fair warning?"

"Very."

"Oh come on." Saito said and strapped the blade on his back. He used his left hand to gain his Gandalfr powers and leap from the roof to his floor without any problems.

"Saito, are we safe?" Siesta said and surprisingly finished picking up everything in a matter of a few seconds.

"No matter what Siesta, I will not let anyone hurt you so long as I have power in my veins." Saito promised as the two took a seat at the table. The man placed the sword back on the table and he began to relax. "Oww!" Saito quickly moved his hands to his spine which began to hurt.

"W-What's wrong!?"

"Spine hurts." Saito said and got out of the chair and fell onto the bed with his back facing the ceiling. 'Can you hand me Derf please?"

"Sure." Siesta said and gently picked up the trusty companion blade and handed it to him. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Saito said and gripped the blade again and his powers activated which helped dull the pain on his back. "It must have been when he kicked me, I guess messed with it a little."

Siesta gave a sigh of relief, glad to hear that Saito was okay. Suddenly, two thoughts entered the mind of the maid; the first helpful to the man and the second… to help her fantasy.

"I have some medicine in my maid outfit that may help you with the pain."

"That would be wonderful." Saito said as Siesta ran to her outfit and grabbed a bottle from the front pocket. She came back with a bottle of yellow liquid in a bottle as the second part of the thought came to mind. "I need you to take off shirt Saito."

She can't believe she just told him to do that but surprisingly the boy did as he was told and took the piece of attire off, revealing his developed body with muscle growing from his training. She poured a little of the liquid onto her hands and rubbed it together, placed her now moist, cold hands onto his back. The end result was a moan from Saito.

"Ahhhhh… that feels so good right there." Saito commented and the effect of his words made Siesta have a nosebleed, although it was very minor. "Lower…" Saito said as Siesta moved her hands lower towards the lower back, the action helped Saito forget everything that was wrong with life right now.

"There, that should do." Siesta said as Saito rose to his knees and the pain surprisingly disappeared.

"Hey, it worked, Thanks a lot Siesta."

"Sure, anything for you." Saito glanced at the clock and noticed what time it was.

"After everything that has happened, it is only freaking ten in the morning?"

"What does that mean?"

"We are getting ourselves some breakfast." Saito grabbed his shirt and threw on his coat. He got off the bed but tripped and caught Siesta in the process. Both teens feel on the ground with Siesta being the one on top with her very developed womanhood pressed against Saito's face.

"Ugh…" Was all Saito could say as Siesta was wondering how they get themselves into these kind of situations all the time. At least this time wouldn't end with an explosion to their faces.

* * *

**Author's Notes** – Considering how grim the chapter turned out to be with made-up WW3 and the aftermath, I needed something to lighten the mood and what better way than having Siesta give Saito a mixture of a massage and healing medicine on his back. I am getting closer and closer to creating a lemon at this rate, I swear. Soon that bed is gonna do more than just be for sleeping if this trend continues.


	4. Chapter 4 - Day 3

"Astral Finish!"

A female announcer from the speakers called out as Saito's jaw dropped at seeing those letters on the screen. Both teens decided to relax after a hectic yesterday but he could not believe that Siesta, who did not know even the basics of the world they were in, connected an overkill attack on Saito who played a white-haired criminal who got his ass beat by a little kid with a weapon larger than herself.

"The fame and the bounty, they're all Luna's!" A magical girl proclaimed as a pony somehow appeared from thin air and they rose off into the distance.

"The fighting genes are strong in you, it's quite scary to be honest." Saito said and placed the controller on the bedside and laid there. Siesta followed suit and did the same.

"That makes it what … 20 to 1?" Siesta asked. Saito looked on the screen and indeed it read twenty wins and one loss on the maid's part.

"Alright, I think we have had enough for today." Saito shifted his eyesight and saw that it was close to five in the afternoon. "I have an idea." The male rose to his feet and grabbed some books on the table he has read. "Come with me." Saito motioned his head to the door as Siesta went outside with the man.

"What are you planning?"

"Simple, look down." Saito walked over to the edge and pointed downward. Siesta hung on the railing and saw what appeared to be another batch of soldiers that broke in yesterday on the side of the road. "I think it is time we pay our respects to the new indigenous locals."

Saito picked up the heaviest book in the collection he could find. He then measured the distance between them and chucked the piece of literature at the assholes that represented the order that kicked him yesterday. The huge book continued to fall to Earth until it nailed on soldier in the head and caused him to black out from the force of the object.

"It's time for us to have a little fun."

* * *

Headmaster Osmond looked like shit; there is other way to describe how he looks or felt. On a couch sitting against the right wall slept Professor Colbert who had gone two days with sleep or rest. Osmond continued to study the magical parchment even after two days of nonstop work and page skimming. His right hand held up his head as the other placed another book on one of many stacks of already read books.

I had been five days since the disappearance of Saito and Siesta and some were beginning to lose hope on the matter and give up. All scholars employed under the crowns expense concluded that it was pointless to try and create a reverse portal since it require a tremendous amount of magical energy that no one alive could conquer up.

The thought entered the mind of perhaps Louise's void magic could be the answer but the headmaster chose to not risk it since all spells outside of the void area resulted in explosions so it would most likely follow in the situation.

With a heavy sigh, the headmaster rose from his wooden chair and walked over to his window. He cracked it open and the dryness of the room was removed in return of fresh air. A cool spring breeze brushed his aged skin and refreshed his mind. A murmur came from behind as Osmond turned and say Colbert stretching.

"How was your rest?"

"Better that I thought, I have an idea that might just work."

"Oh, do tell."

"It is just a theory, what if we used four elements on the object and see the result of it. Might give a portal we can use. To be quite honest, I am just throwing ideas out now."

"That might just work." Osmond said, getting a confused look from the professor. "Here, read this." Osmond grabbed a book from the pile and handed it to the younger fellow. Colbert began to read as he dropped the book.

"We need to inform her majesty at once."

"Indeed, perhaps your theory has given us the answer we seek."

* * *

After seeing their fun cut short by the lack of any more books, Saito and Siesta retreated to the bedroom and contemplated what they are going to do next. Saito could not think of anything and switched the television on to escape the boredom.

On the channel showed a female reporter who appeared behind a crowd at a form of rally. Saito noticed that many of the participants were either teenagers or young adults.

"Good morning citizens and welcome to the speech from-"

"Seriously, they basically own the world, what more do they need to do?" Saito questioned and moved his thumb to change the channel.

"-aga." The woman finished the last part of the name as Saito realized something sounded wrong with it. He changed it back to the channel and could not believe who the hell was on the stand with a microphone.

"Oh my god…" Saito could only say those three words as Siesta looked at the man and then at Saito.

"He looks just like you."

"That's…

Saito thought he was dreaming and pinched himself, the image in front on his stayed the same. Tall man with slightly longer hair than Saito, facial features almost identical; it looked like an older version of Saito. The only difference being he wore a suit.

"Just what the heck has been going on in my absence? First a new order and then _he_ is a leader in it?" Saito never believed that person could raise though the ranks of something so sinister and be at the head of it in Japan.

"Good morning my fellow-" Saito shut the TV off and grabbed Derflinger.

"Saito wait!" Siesta shouted but to no avail as the man ran to the balcony and leap off to a nearby rooftop. The maid saw a fire in her friend that could not be extinguished. She ran to the edge of the balcony to see he was hell bent on something.

"I don't understand, why did he just act to recklessly." Siesta questioned as she then had a thought. "What if Halkeginia as I knew it had completely change from how I knew it…" Siesta then pieced at if her father were to be the cause of it, she would at least want answers from the person responsible. "Oh no…" She walked back inside and turned on the television to return to the speech the man was giving although she could not understand a single word he was saying.

"Saito, please do not do anything drastic."

* * *

"Partner, are you sure this is wise to leave Siesta alone?" Derflinger asked as Saito leap to another skyscraper.

"If I truly want to know what happened, there is no one better than him. Not only that but he appears to be a leader of some sort." Saito said and continued his advance to the location he saw on the electronic.

As he jumped for the hundredth time to another building, he looked down and saw people walking in a column of sort in the same direction. On the sides and rear walked the so-called liberators with rifles pointed at the citizens.

As great and strong as Saito is, he knew he could not take a bullet without at least feeling it tear is organs apart. He landed on one building and leaned on the edge to see if anything would happen.

One mother was carrying her child in a blanket wrapping. A soldier thought it would be funny to trip her and so he did, causing the female to fall forward and crush the body of her dearly beloved child on the cold cement. Saito looked away from the site, not able to stomach the thought.

"Kill the child murderer."

A gunman shouted and a bang rang into the ear of Saito who gripped Derflinger as hard as he could but did not move. Saito knew he could take them on but the consequence would be civilian casualties that they obviously didn't care about and would risk his and Siesta's safety.

"Be the stronger man partner, there was nothing you could have done even if you dove in to help."

Saito slowly loosen his gripped but had a distasteful look on his face. "How can I stand by and let my fellow humans do such horrible acts to each other, more so towards those who are innocent." He felt powerless, even though he is easily the most powerful human on the planet.

"There will come a time when it will end."

"No… that time has long since passed in place of fear. Fear though example. Right there you say a poor woman with her child being used by the system for their amusement. Everyone in that line now knows who is in control and no one will say a word." Saito looked to his lift and saw something he never thought he would see on his homeland, deforestation of a tree type.

"I know that look partner, what is it."

"I will put it simple." Saito swiftly drew his sword and showed the blade the mountains of now lumber. "Do you see that?"

"Wood."

"Yes, but that type of wood is… was considered a crime and punishable by death. What do you see?"

"What used to be a forest now a shadow of what it used to once be, the remains being stumps."

"Exactly. " Saito sheathed his blade and turned away. "Any honor these people had is now permanently gone because of that fear." One thought entered the mind of Saito who leap once more across the buildings which is his blood.

* * *

"Are we ready to proceed?" Osmond asked as three other mages nodded.

First is the headmaster himself who would be representing earth, followed by Colbert who is arguably one of the greatest fire mages in the world who would represent his element. Facing Osmond sat Tabitha who volunteered for the position in the operation to rescue her friends. Finally sat the queen herself facing Colbert in the placement of water. The four formed a square to symbolize the four main elements known in the world excluding void.

"I am ready." Henrietta said

"Ready." Colbert replied

Tabitha did not answer verbally but with a simple nod.

"Very well, let us begin."

* * *

Crowds of people began to grow and grow for the jumping swordsman as he saw street entirely filled with citizens all facing to the north, the same direction he is heading. Saito leaped to the highest skyscraper on the block to get a vantage point on the moment.

"And with the cooperation of the local inhabitants, we shall tear down this false shrine to build a new camp." A dominate male voiced out to the crowd who did not cheer or rage in protest, just simply stand there.

Saito looked away from the man who made the boy grind his teeth with anger. The older male stood before a Shinto shrine, a building of great significance to the Japanese people. Behind the man stood hundreds of what appeared loggers with axes to take down the icon structure that is the very symbol of the culture.

"No…" In a second, Saito vanished from the rooftop entirely.

"And now, we shall proceed with the-"

"Enough!"

A teenage boy shouted causing the high command along with the speaker to turn their heads and find an eighteen year old boy in front of the shrine gates, almost guarding the structure it seemed. No one person could identify the boy due to the blue and white jacket's hood covering his head.

"Stand down citizen or be terminated." The speaker exclaimed and the loggers stood ready to dislocate a body.

"Just" Saito drew Derlinger with right hand and his front left hand began to glow. "try and stop me."

"Logger!"

Ten loggers dashed towards the teen as he just stood at the gate. The lead man went to cleave the body in two but Saito swerved to the left and sliced right through the body, severing the male.

"Next…"

Another came at from his right and another to his left. Both men swung their axes but Saito jumped at the last second onto the shrine, causing the men to chop each other's heads off. The boy stared down at the speaker of the people who wondered what deity was before him and the citizens of the city.

Saito disappeared once more from sight, causing the armed forces to move their heads around like chickens. The speaker felt the tightest grip he has ever felt before on his throat and got slammed down on the wooden panels to made his stage.

"Now, we talk… father." Saito whispered as the man who is pinned looked under the hood and saw a boy he thought forever gone.

"Saito…?"

* * *

"And… got it!" Colbert said as a portal appeared before the four mages. A purple oval shaped object became what was the map.

"Alright, now we-" Osmond said but Henrietta spoke louder.

"What is Saito doing?" The queen said as everyone saw the boy wonder's left hand forcing down a male that looked like an older version of him.

"Anger, betrayal, hurt, many more are what Saito is feeling right now…"

Tabitha said getting the attention of everyone. After all, it took someone who could read minds to read what Tabitha was thinking so obviously she could do the same.

"What kind of portal do we have?" Henrietta asked.

"A two way but we need to stay here to hold it." Osmond said as a thought entered the mind of Colbert.

"What if one of us sent a telepathy message to him?" Colbert said as everyone nodded.

"Allow me." Tabitha said and closed her eyes to concentrate on the new task at hand.

* * *

"Saito…?" His father asked as the boy tightened his grip on the man he once called his father.

"_Saito."_ A female voice entered into the mind of the man as the world stopped around him.

"Who the… Tabitha?" Saito said out loud, wonder how the hell the female is speaking with him. "Don't tell me you're stuck-"

"Quiet. Go and retrieve Siesta so we may bring you make home, I am returning time back to normal."

**(A/N – MUSIC TIME! ****Last Ranker Music – This Journey Without End. Preferably an extended version if possible.)**

As the physical world around him began to have motion again, a thought entered into the mind of Saito. Could he single handedly return this world to the once state it was. He already had what appeared to be a leader literally in his hands. However, the thought of leaving Siesta in this world outweighed any thought of this.

Saito slowly moved his eyes to a leaf to gauge when time was fully in motion once more. The leaf he is eyeing moved slightly as he jerked his head back and saw men raising their rifles.

"Capture the terrorist!" A soldier shouted.

"Seriously, you use that word for anyone who opposes your ideals!"

Saito shouted and took a huge leap away from the body of his father towards the skyscrapers. He glanced at his father and began running back to the apartment. Bullets flew around Saito who turned and saw real jetpack fighters chasing after him.

"Oh come on, jetpacks!"

Saito proclaimed as one came charging at him. He slide on the slick rooftop and held his sword up to slice the body in two. On the edge of the building, he fell off but used the structure to kick himself forward to stop him falling, defying all laws of motion in the process.

The Gandalfr rolled back on another roof as a bullet skidded of his right cheek. Saito turned and threw his right foot out and nailed a flyer in the head to send it flying into a group. Saito continued the trend of leaping, slicing up human anatomy with each person who tried to nab the boy.

Saito turned on one edge of the seemliness endless buildings that he is playing the most deadly game of tag ever and did a backflip. He saw the reflection of three soldiers as Saito smiled.

"Ha!" Saito slashed as one jetpack and sent the soldier flying uncontrollable into a glass building.

He flipped his body to face the building he is falling from and began running down it. Reaching the bottom, he placed his right foot on the cement ground and somehow transferred all momentum and continued rooming without pause.

The man saw the building he and Siesta are sharing but saw dozens of soldiers fly in. With all his leg strength, Saito leaped up to the floor they are staying on and threw Derflinger into the room blindly. He landed on the balcony and broke the door down.

"Sie-" A frying pan nailed Saito in the head who feel backwards on the wall. "AHH!"

"S-Saito!?"

Siesta proclaimed and hugged her savior. All around the two are bodies of unconscious soldiers from the assistance from the maid with the deadliest weapon they can wield. On the wall hanged Derflinger with a hanging dead body because of the boy as Saito regained sense of the situation.

"Oww… you definitely know how to swing that thing." Saito said and rubbed his forehead. "Alright Tab, I got her."

"Who are you talking to?" Siesta questioned as Saito grabbed the impaled sword form the wall, causing the body to fall to the ground.

"Tabitha found a way home."

Saito started as a purple portal appeared on the balcony. "Well, time to go-" The boy wonder began as the front door got kicked down to show the two teens a fire squad of soldiers who appeared very trigger happy.

Saito grabbed Siesta's right hand with left hand and chucked the maid out of the room and into the portal. Bullets began to fly as Saito blocked every single shot directed at him with his Gandalfr powers. He gripped Derflinger and sliced the air which produced an air wave, cutting the forces in half completely. He turned his head and realization hit him.

"I… should have thought about that better…" Saito said, seeing no portal in front of him. "I should have known that throwing Siesta in there would cause it to collapse. Damn it!"

The stranded fighter heard more footsteps so he got on the balcony to get as far away from the room as possible in any direction he could go. Things have turned from bad to considerable terrible in the time of a few minutes.

* * *

**Author's Note – **Oh how I love Yoko Shimomura's music pieces. It seems I'm going with my original idea of have a split day chapters after all, consider it my way of saying "Although I hate Earth Fics, I kinda left you guys hanging for almost a week." So ya…

Oh right, the game those two were playing in the beginning is one I play on a daily basis with Siesta playing my main. Pretty sure some of you are going to get by just the first two word on the chapter.


	5. Final Chapter - Saito's True Ancestry

Siesta tumbled through the portal and landed in front of Tabitha who blankly stared at the maid. Everyone looked at the first comrade but then noticed Saito wasn't able to make any progress on getting to it himself. Suddenly, the force of the portal collapsed in on itself and destroyed it.

Everyone covered themselves from the explosion that followed. As the smoke cleared, everyone say the portal they desperately tried to keep open wasn't there anymore and only one of the two made it.

"We need to reopen the portal." Henrietta yelled but the older men shock their heads.

"That was our only shot at bring them back. Saito might have known this and threw Siesta in to make sure she at least made it back home." Colbert said, seeing the boy throw the female through the portal and blocking incredibly fast micro spells.

"Self sacrifice you are saying?" Tabitha asked.

"Exactly, this is not the first time the young boy has put himself in quite a problem to save his friends, remember the war?"

Osmond told as everyone in the room remembered that Saito purposely stayed behind to make sure everyone made it out okay in the war not too long ago. The boy had a reputation of sacrificing himself for others since he could take quite a punch. In this case however, it is much bigger than he can handle.

"Then… he is gone for good?" Henrietta said, trying to hold back her emotions.

"It appears that way; the only way he is coming back is on his hands."

Colbert said and began to walk away from his greatest failure. It is no secret that both Saito and Colbert had a special friendship that student and teacher generally never have. He looked at the young boy like a son sort of. He closed the door behind him and walked off his room.

* * *

"Uhhh… that freaking hurt…" Saito moaned in pain at his right shoulder. The boy took a bullet before landing on the ground and makes his great escape.

Saito leaned against a steel wall in an alleyway as the soldiers roamed the streets looking for him, with the occasional speaking saying for him to come out of hiding and he will not be harmed. Gullible as the boy is, he knew it is anything but the truth.

He slowly fell to the cold ground as rain poured from the sky. Saito laid there with his hood up trying to think of what he is going to do next. He had no money to get this looked at but even then, he is sure no one would help him since the state runs the medical crap.

"Man… I knew I should have jumped in after throwing her."

"You regret throwing her in?"

"Let's be honest Derf, if she were to stay in this world with the shit now going on, she would either be raped or killed. Not exactly something I'd stand for… owww…"

"Finally found you kid." A group hidden in the shadows said as Saito's sight began to blur.

"Great… I'm caught…" Despite his herculean strength and seemliness stamina, the boy is still human and bullets freaking hurt when they make contact. Saito passed out from the blood loss and darkness took over.

* * *

Saito shot up from the surface he is on, only to cringe at the pain at his right shoulder. His jacket and shirt are completely off but the rest of his clothes are on his body. Derflinger sat next to him on the left. The room is nothing but a grey square with medical tools on trays.

"Whoa there, easy does it boy." A male who seemed in his late thirties said in a complete surgeon outfit from head to toe. The only feature Saito could see is his short buzz black hair.

"Where am I?"

"Already asking questions huh, I figured as much. You are currently in the JPNRB1, Japanese Resistance Bases 1."

"He and a few others treated your wound on your should just a few hours ago Partner." Derflinger spoke aloud as Saito realized that the man just heard a sword speak.

"Ugh… I can explain the sword."

"No need to, we saw your little stunt at the gathering and since you seemed against Maltin Hiraga."

"Funny thing you bring that up."

"What, the fact you nearly broke his neck?"

"Not exactly, he's my father. My name is Saito Hiraga."

"Never would have thought you would go after your father, we all figured you would blindly follow him."

"After seeing everything he has done since I returned, I just can't stand by and watch." Saito said as the man smiled.

"Hmph, that is good to hear. Although, I can see it in your eyes you have something else on your mind."

"Ya… I have to return home."

"Halkeginia?" The man said as Saito never flip out from hearing someone from Earth say that name.

"How do you know about that place!?"

"Well, you just said it." The doc pointed out as Saito somewhat calmed down. "But in exchange for saving you from blood lose. Your sword told us everything about how you were able to do half the things you were performing. Gandalfr correct?"

"Ya, that's what these runes say." Saito motioned his left hand and the professional glanced at the engravings. "So… what's next?"

"Well, you have a choice."

"Oh…?"

"Yes, either you stay here with us and help retake this world. Or you can return to the other world. The only thing we ask is we get a sample of your blood so that we may one day be able to have the powers you have to stand up against the aggressors if you leave."

"Why do I have a feeling that no matter the choice I make, you are getting my blood?"

Saito's eyes moved to the right and saw a small medical bag of red liquid which anyone who has been to the emergency room for blood lose could tell what is inside of it.

"Let me guess, that's my blood."

"Yup, all we needed is that much to test on it for anything different compare to ours."

"Well, hate to break it to you but I don't want anything to do with this world anymore after what has happened." Saito gave his answer as the doctor gave a dramatic sigh.

"Oh well I guess, there is one thing we can tell you with before we let you off."

"What would that be?"

"You remember the shrine that the oh so great leader was giving the most important speech ever at?"

"Ya?"

"Well… someone who went in to the shrine and made it out yesterday report saying that there was an object that appeared to have some kind of effect not from this world. Might be something you would like to check out."

"You are hiding something from you."

"Ya… after everything you have done there, security is absolutely insane with the place, I'm quite surprise out man made it out alive."

"So I'm taking a shot in the dark in saying that the whole logger thing was a lie so the government could get their hand on whatever was in there?"

"Correct, you are definitely smart than most people I work with. Now, get some rest to let the wounds heal up." The doctor pressed a button and out came a pillow and blanket. "Catch, and night." The nameless person toss a white sheet and pillow to the teen who caught both with his left hand. The doc walked over to a door, opened it and left the room.

"I trade in the best bed in months for a solid metal stand, joy…"

* * *

"Saito isn't coming back Louise." Henrietta spoke the five words she has been dreading to say to her best friend.

Both females sat in the void mage's dorm room at the academy with the Queen sitting in a chair and Louise on the bed.

"What…" Louise thought she was hearing things from the leader of the country.

"Saito… sacrificed coming back here to make sure Siesta made it back alive. The last image we saw of his was hundreds of mini spells being fired at him as he desperately tried to protect himself."

It hurt the Queen's hurt to rest what she just told; she loved the boy just like Louise and the rest of the women that knew the Gandalfr. Louise's face turned to fountains of tears but quickly rage, rage that the royal mage has never seen before.

"That FUCKING COW!" Louise shouted the latter of the sentence which surprised Henrietta. The door came wide open to show Agnes with his sword and flintlock out. "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT MAID!" Louise shouted in pure rage as Agnes restrained the girl.

"Louise, it wasn't her fault." Henrietta tried to reason with the completely furious mage.

"Then who's is it!?"

"it was his…" Henrietta said just loud enough for her friend to hear. "He chose to do this; we all know he would do anything to protect any friend of his, even give his life…"

"That's not true!" Henrietta saw the denial in her eyes, no one wanted to believe that Saito is gone but she knew that if she dwelled on it for too long, it would spell the end of her country.

"If you ever want to talk with me, just come find me." Henrietta said as a bright light engulfed the outside area of the academy. "Agnes, let go of Louise and check that out."

"Of course." The knight released the mage as ran out the door. The only sound that was heard is the loudest bang that anyone in the world has ever heard.

"Kill him!" A very dominant male voice roars out followed by the sound of a barrage of smaller sounding explosions. All the while both females did not notice a certain flower bloom.

* * *

Saito stood in the same room he slept in. He saw his jacket got sown up where the holes once were. He got the shirt and jacket on and strapped his best friend on his back. The doc gave him direction on how to get out which he thanked him for it. Saito ran the dark corridors until he came to a door he quickly opened up.

**(A/N – You know, I'm starting to think authors should be able to insert music into a section without telling others to play it themselves. I think that would really help; ehh copyright crap then would stop it. Last Ranker Music - Glorious Fights We Call "Life")**

The site he saw is nothing but unbelievable. The cheery blossoms that he has desperately missed are in season and the petals blew along with the window. He took a small jumped and landed in a small gathering of them. The petals began to gather around the boy who felt nature telling him something that he is not truly understanding. Then it finally hit, and with it the petals dropped to the grounds as Saito ran off at top speed towards the shrine.

He zoomed down the streets in at such speed no one was able to depict him. As the flash made his way towards to shrine, he saw thousands of soldiers walking down the sandō in military order. Saito leaped on top of the torii and saw what appear to be a men going into the haiden. Saito slowly drew Derflinger and soared over every person and atop the hall of worship.

"It's him, kill the terrorist!"

"Come on, I'm not killing innocents to make my POINT!"

Saito shouted and came slammed down to the ground with his blade which causing everyone to fall off balance. The swordsman saw this weakness and thrusted full headway at everyone in his path. Saito swung his sword like a madman with heads flying everywhere. He saw one soldier pull up his gun as the boy grabbed a decapitated body and pushed it in front of the gunner.

One soldier moved the butt of his rifle at the boy which Saito barely saw until a bullet went through the skull of said attacker. He looked up to a close hill overlooking the shrine and say a smirking gunman without the stupid outfit, instead in regular citizen clothes.

"You really thought we would send you into this shitstorm without some help kid?" Saito recognized the voice being the doc himself. Instead of the doctor attire, he had a dark green t-shirt, blue jeans and black shoes.

"Nice to see you too doc." Saito called out as he kicked a male back.

"Save it, get to the shrine; we'll deal with your new friends." At the words of the fighter, hundreds of fighters jumped out of the bushes surrounding the soldiers and the scene turned into a street fight.

Saito took this opportunity to jump on a standing tōrō and then the shamusho to see about one hundred soldiers enter the haiden with weapons. The boy wonder leaped from head to head of enemies with the occasional kick in the skull for good measure. Saito reached the front of the building and cutting the air behind hind to chop up anyone who is still coming after him.

Saito opened the door and saw what seemed the last of a commando group enter a portal like device and on the other side rested Halkeginia. He dashed forwards but a circular object radiated with magical energy he has never seen in this world do before.

"Yo Derf, any idea what this is?"

"I don't know, but it seems to be calling out to you."

"Why not bring a present for someone back home."

Saito walked over to the pedestal and placed his right hand on the artifact. A sudden rush a pain coursed through his right hand as he fell to his knees as it finally stopped. He is gasping for air from how bad the object treated him so some unknown reason.

"Wait, where is it?" Saito asked himself as he heard footsteps behind the stand that held him.

"It joined with you." A soft female voice said as the person stepped away from the shadows and revealed to be a teenage shrine maiden in hiding.

"I ugh… didn't mean for this to happen."

"Do not worry, it was meant to happen. Only one with the direct line of Kami could have seen the magical energy of the orb. With you absorbing the item into your being, you showed you are a descendent of Amaterasu, an ancestor of our sun goddess."

"Whoa… then that means I-"

"Am a missing member of the imperial family, yes."

"Holy crap that's awesome!" Saito shouted in amazement of him being a part of the most important family of Japanese history. His sight caught witness of an explosion on the other side of the portal.

"Go, and show these intruders of power of a member of the imperial family sir." The young maiden bowed to Saito and returned into hiding. **(A/N – Quick mythos note, Amaterasu and Susanoo are two of the three children of Izanagi (not in the normal way may I say…) but since Ammy is the most well known and emperors are considered by the Japanese as descendants, it only made since to use her. Don't let Naruto fool you.)**

Saito felt a great warmth course through his very being as his mind and focus turned to his home. Without second thought, the Gandalfr leaped into the portal which closed behind him. He opened his eyes to see he is in the plains outside the academy but more important it that groups of soldiers from his word marched towards to place.

"I don't think so."

**(A/N – I am just blabbering on in this chapter I'm noticing. Xenoblade Chronicles Music - Unfinished Battle (Speed Up).)**

Saito tightened his grip on Derflinger as the fire in his being erupted. "Hraaaa!" Saito jumped to great heights in the sky but soon let gravity take over and slammed Derflinger into the ground, but this time a great firestorm surrounded the swordsman on impact.

The sound the same from it resembled the loudest explosion he has ever heard. If it didn't tell the academy something way up, thing would.

"Kill him!" Saito heard the voice which he confirmed is indeed his father.

All guns pointed as Saito as he realized his is in trouble. A bullet came directly at his head but turned to ask in a fraction of a second.

"D-Demon!"

A soldier shout in terror at the sight he was seeing. Saito said the his skin tone turned to a pale white and his clothes transformed to a white male kimono with the kanji for fire engraved in the center along with a sword he never truly thought existed.

"Partner, your eyes have turned red." Derflinger said out loud as Saito realized something.

"Amaterasu's fire, Susanoo's sword, I truly am an ancestor of the deities." Saito said softly realizing that the power of the gods is at his fingertips. Saito held the Totsuka no Tsurugi, the blade used by the god of the sea and storms in his left hand. "Run…"

Saito darted towards to the large group of soldiers as a bullet of fire, incinerating all in his path. He used his newest sword to clever a heavily armored opponent like a hot knife through butter. Another came up as he turned his body and slash vertically, all the while bullets having no effect on him and none dared to touch his white fire that seemed to invisibly run through his soul.

He saw a spear of ice soar past his head and nail a soldier which he concluded is some of the mages finally doing something. Saito continued his relentless assault, burning or cutting any who stood in his way. Ultimately, he destroyed so many enemies that some began to rout but thunder covered the sky and zapped any who tried to run.

A killing field with no escape for those to tried to invade a still good world.

The living embodiment of the gods turned his attention to the one man who he believe caused all the suffering in Japan.

"W… what are you son?" Saito's father said in complete fear of what his son is now.

"I have become that in which you tried to destroy, the culture and tradition of our home now rests solely on me. And it is not one I envision you in, goodbye father." Saito muttered the last part and reappeared in front of his father with the god's sword impaled into his stomach. He pulled it out and with fire in the blade of Derflinger, decapitated the head and the being of his father turned to ash.

Saito looked around him and saw that no one survived the onslaught he created with his newest powers. A feeling of stares hit the boy who causally turned and saw a few of his friends staring at what he created but none knew who he was.

"Hey guys." Saito sheeply said and deactivated whatever transformation he was in. The looks on everyone's face is priceless as Saito began to laugh at the sight. Suddenyl an explosion came off in front of Saito who fell backwards his gut got jumped on.

"Youuuu…" Saito looked up and saw the blood red eyes of evil in Louise's glare.

"Ugh… hey Lou-" Saito stopped when his master's wand got pointed directly at his face.

"Explosion…" Louise's whispered as Saito screamed for his life at the pain he was going to feel. Although he would rather deal with this than return to what was his original home.

* * *

**Author's Notes – **NEW POWERS ARE ALWAYS FUN!

Too many times have I heard the word terrorist be used to subjugate the people of Islamic culture or descent. I may not have any friends who follow the practice of Allah but that doesn't mean followers need to be treated poorly due to the actions of some. That being said, they are not the only people who are called that, other times some who do not follow the main religion of a town or city have been call so.

Now… we have a situation. This story is now done yes but a thought entered my mind that if I say it publicly, people are going to demand it and want it. If you want in on what I am think, just send a private message asking for it. Lets just say... sequel material...

Also, I wonder if any of you caught the theme with the number three. Three letters in NWO, WW3, 3k chapters, the 3rd day, etc.


End file.
